Match Game/Merchandise
Home versions of The Match Game were made by Milton Bradley from 1968 to 1978. The first eight were based on the 1960s edition of the show (six standard boxed editions, as well as a "Fine Edition" and a "Collector's Edition"), and the latter three were based on the 1970s version. The 1960s versions and first two 1970s versions had the same non-comedic answers as the '60s show; the third '70s edition finally started using the more innuendo-laden questions of the '70s show. match game vintage board games 1963.jpg|Milton Bradley 1953 1st edition. pic189360_md.jpg|MB 1963 2nd edition. pic1125095_md.jpg|MB 3rd edition. The Match Game 4th.jpg|4th edition. il_fullxfull.213645726.jpg|MB fifth edition. pic189361_md.jpg|MB sixth edition. $(KGrHqRHJDoFDEjZ!gRrBQyU(juDS!~~60_35.JPG|MB Fine edition. pic95314_md.jpg|Collector's edition. GameMatchGame.jpg|MB 1974 1st edition. MG 2nd edition 1978.png|MB 2nd edition 1978. MatchGame3rd.JPG|MB 1978 3rd edition. Plans for a CD-ROM version of the game for PCs were made by Sierra Software in 2001, but the game was never released. After success with their online version of Family Feud, Uproar.com released a single-player version of Match Game in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been temporarily shut down, no longer offering any game show based games of any kind. lk_uproar2.jpg GSN offered a interactive version of Match Game on their website that allows users to play along with episodes ofthe show as they air. However, as of January 1, 2007 only those shows airing between 7PM and 10PM were Interactive and Match Game itself were not one of them. match-game.jpg.w300h225.jpg|Match in progress team_matchgame.jpg|Other match in progress A five reels video slot machine based on the 1970s version was released by WMS Gaming in 2003. featuring simulated caricatures of Jimmie Walker, Brett Somers, Charles Nelson Reilly, Morgan Fairchild, Rip Taylor, and Vicki Lawrence as the panelists and a simulated Gene Rayburn as the host. the slot machine's bonus round is also faithful to the original game format--one round is adapted from the main game, the second from the Super-Match bonus round.(NOTE:Morgan Fairchild never appeared on any incarantion of Match Game.) Match Game Slots.jpg|Match Game Slots logo matchgame2.jpg|A match in progress with Gene Rayburn on it 6146_2.png|Promotional image screen-shot-2010-03-01-at-4-04-25-pm.png|Credits won after a playing of Match Game slots including Vicki Lawrence A DVD set featuring 30 episodes of the 1970s version and the original 1960s pilot was released in 2006. An additional "Dumb Dora" edition came out with only eight episodes. 7311724.jpg|2006 edition. cover-full.jpg|Dumb Dora edition. A DVD game with clips and questions from the 1970's shows was released in 2007 by Endless Games. Gameplay was mostly based on the show, but allowed for up to six onscreen players. Scoring was different as well; first round matches scored $50 each, and second round matches were worth $100 each. Also, the "Super Match" portion was played differently, with the Audience Match played after the first round by the leading player(s), and the Head-to-Head Match played after the second round by the winning player(s), with a correct match doubling the winnings of the player(s). 41Pter1KcSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|2007 DVD game. Category:Match Game Category:Merchandise